Cockblocked
by randommama
Summary: Edward had been missing girlfriend,Bella,all week & wanted nothing more then to make up for lost time and get himself laid.But,the sight of his Gran making a spectacle of herself was an effective cockblock. Was O/S entry for FML Contest.


**Disclaimer: **All things related to the Twilight saga are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I wrote and own this story completely. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This was my O/S entry for the FML contest.To see the rest of the entries in this contest, please visit the FML C2: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/FML_Contest_Fics/77195/ and you can catch the winners of the contest here: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2187120/FML_Contest

Thank you to the organizers of the contest: Yogagal, Zigster, Chicklette and SorceressCirce.

Thank you to those that READ, REVIEWED, AND VOTED FOR MY FIC!

As ever, I have to gush and give some loving to my beta, Cheermom. I didn't know what this story was going to be when it grew up and she helped me mold it into the story it became. Gotta give credit where credit is due. Grateful as always, dear. Yes, Cheermom and I agreed that this was so much fun to work on.

**This was my Prompt:** "Today, I witnessed my drunk grandmother attempting the Single Ladies dance, complete with hip gyrations and ass slapping. FML"

I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!

Please take the time to tell me what you think of my story! I simply appreciate any thoughts!

Thank you, as always, to those that have reviewed this so far and for those that review in the future!

* * *

We were filled with anticipation for the night ahead as my brother, Emmett, and my best buds, Jasper and Jake, and I entered the Trinity club. The loud roar of the music greeted us as we stepped inside, and as per the usual for a Saturday night, the club was thriving and crowded with an eclectic mix of people. This club was a favorite hangout for Jasper, Emmett, and myself.

The Trinity was actually three clubs in one, divided into three separate sections each distinct with its own unique ambiance. Not only did the club provide a great atmosphere, cool music, great live acts every now and then, wicked drink specials, it also could boast that it was the place to be for some of Seattle's most beautiful people. The place always swarmed with hot women and attractive men. It was as if they didn't let you inside if you weren't up to par in the looks department or something, I never quite understood it. It was a well-known fact around town that this was the place to be if you were looking to meet someone, especially if you wanted to get laid.

Another plus was that Jasper, Emmett, and I were considered VIP regulars here so we no longer had to wait in the long line that was a staple outside. We, and anyone with us, could walk right on in. One of the biggest reasons we loved this place, was that it was the workplace of three of the city's hottest, finest, babes, Alice, Rose, and Bella-our girlfriends.

Jake was an old childhood friend of ours from our hometown of Forks. He stayed behind after graduation out of obligation to his disabled father, while the rest of us couldn't leave the place fast enough. We never looked back, but we kept in touch with Jake. He had finally decided to come visit us, and since we knew that there wasn't much to do in his small town, we, of course, had to take him to one of Seattle's finest hot spots. We took a moment to let Jacob take in the environment, and took delight when his eyes grew wide with excitement. He'd never been to a place like this and he readied himself for what was sure to be a good time. He was looking forward to leaving his troubles behind him. The rest of us were looking forward to other things.

It should have been a night where a good time was had by all.

We wanted Jake to enjoy himself in every way. We would get him hooked up with one of the club groupies, and he'd be otherwise occupied for the rest of tonight and most of tomorrow as well, then return to Forks having had the time of his life. Believe me, it wasn't out of pure friendship that the three of us wanted to do this for him. In actuality, we had a selfish reason, we all only wanted to spend time with our girlfriends, and an unoccupied, brooding, Jake, would definitely get in the way of that. Our mentalities of late were definitely our girls over the bros. It suited us just fine at the moment since we were all in committed relationships.

Jake surprised us with this visit and picked the worst weekend to arrive. He had apparently been dumped by a girlfriend back in Forks, and he needed time away, so he came to us hoping that we'd commiserate with him and do some guy things to take his mind off his broken heart. While the three of us really felt for our friend, we had three very hot girlfriends that we were all simply crazy about, whom we hadn't really seen this past week due to work and school obligations.

We missed our girls and we all wanted to get laid. No, we all needed to get laid. A whole week without them had left us very horny, moody, and frustrated. As it was, Jake had unknowingly walked into a virtual war zone between the three of us, since we all lived together. It wasn't necessarily anything that anyone else had done that got us riled up and upset at one another; we were just taking out our frustrations, not in a constructive way, on whoever was around because the girls weren't.

We could have asked him to leave, but in the end we didn't have it in us to turn him away. Each of our girls separately chastised us for even thinking of turning him away, but then praised us for being good friends to him once they found out about Jake's arrival and situation last night. That would bode well for our plans for this evening.

Our girls had been kind enough to give us some "male bonding time" today, staying away again-much to our chagrin. Then they each had to work tonight for a few hours, so we hadn't even really seen them yet. It had already been a long enough week without them. We didn't look forward to the possibility of a whole weekend as well.

I was quite obsessive and possessive with my girlfriend Bella, so having been away from her this much literally drove me nuts. I had not been my usual self at all. While I knew that Bella was firmly committed to me, and having other men attracted to her was just part of the territory, I couldn't help the wayward thoughts that came unbidden through my mind. It got me to this point of being extremely needy tonight. I found that Emmett and Jasper felt the same, so I didn't feel so bad.

We hosted Jake as best we could during the day, taking him around to see some Seattle sights, and then played a rousing game of basketball, followed by a workout at the gym. The physicality of it all helped us to manage our uncontrolled emotions and our sexual frustrations for the time being. We then made plans to come here,to Trinity, and meet up with our girls since we had missed them so damn much. Jake would get set up as well, getting him out of our hair, and at same time he'd forget about his current relationship woes. Good friend or not, on the virtual totem pole, Jake ranked lower than us getting laid. We also didn't want to have to parade around our happy relationships to him when he was in the midst of his own heartbreak, so getting him a bit drunk and finding him a girl tonight seemed like a great idea.

"Man, you guys weren't kidding when you said that this place was hot!" Jacob shouted over the loud music after he took time to look around. "There's nothing like this even in Port A. This place is really cool, the music is great, and..." He paused to ogle a raven-haired beauty that passed by us. "And it looks like there's a lot of eye candy here. My kinda place." He rubbed his hands together in nervous anticipation and plastered a big smile on his face. "So, guys, what do we do first?"

"Well, you're definitely right about the eye candy, Jake. This is the place to be. It's pretty much a meat market in here," Jasper drawled out as he pointed out another fine beauty to Jake. "But, besides the regulars here, the chicks that work here are even more top notch." Jake nodded in agreement as he appreciatively eyed an attractive waitress taking the orders of a nearby group.

Jake seemed to need some time to build up his courage to start prowling, and the ladies we wanted to introduce him to hadn't arrived yet, so we just hung around, enjoying the music and atmosphere, and talking aimlessly amongst ourselves as best we could over all the noise. We commandeered a corner area in the Main Room of the club, away from the dance floor and the bar, so Jake could get a better view of the place. We placed our order for drinks and scoped out the club.

"Yeah, forget about the girl back in Forks. You've got free reign in here to get your game on tonight, man. Go on and have a good time. What's your pleasure? Blonde, redhead, tall, hot ass, big breasts? Take your pick, they're all here. We may also just happen to have a few ladies to introduce you to later," Jasper informed Jake.

I chimed in, "We've got plans of our own, bud. So, please, don't let us stop you."

Emmett and I flashed a look to Jasper before we all said in unison, "Just hands off our girlfriends!"

"Oh, that's right they all work here, the other reason y'all wanted to come. Well, I definitely get the appeal of this place." Jake raised both his hands in surrender, not wanting to offend any of us. "Sure, sure. It would help to know which ones are yours, though. I'd like to meet these girls of yours. Don't you guys need to let them know we're here? "

Emmett placed a long arm around Jake's shoulder and replied, "Jake, buddy, I'm pretty sure they'll come around. As many looks as we've been getting tonight, you'll more than likely meet them soon." He slapped Jake on the chest before adding, "Trust me." Jake looked at Emmett, puzzled by his statement. Jasper and I just nodded in clear understanding.

"Pretty sure they already know we're here." Jasper remarked.

Our girlfriends were just as possessive with us as we were with them. Considering Trinity's well-known reputation, there wasn't any wonder why. We were certain Rose, Alice, and Bella had spies around here and word always got back to them somehow if we were in the club. They would always come find us when they were able, there was never any need to seek them out.

We could see that our group was getting approving looks from many of the ladies nearby, as was the usually the case when we were in here either together or alone. It occurred to me that we were receiving more attention than usual because of the addition of Jake to our group. He was "new meat" in this meat market. This would effectively bring our girlfriends out of the woodwork faster, which was just fine with us guys. Word would have surely gotten back to them already, and if these ladies tried anything more, they would come and mark their territory, effectively ending any other woman's play for one of us. It had happened before.

For the most part, while we did receive many appreciative stares, we were pretty much left alone. Many of the regular club groupies already knew who we were and that we were all off the market, save Jake, of course. They didn't want to entangle with our girls who seemed to have a lot of power here at Trinity, and they weren't afraid to use that to their advantage when it came to women hitting on us. Rose had already gotten several ladies banned indefinitely from the club just because they had tried to buy Emmett a drink. Not one of these ladies wanted to be an outcast from the city's number one hotspot. These other women, for the most part, were also smart enough to know that they didn't stand a chance with us anymore. They knew where our hearts belonged.

While it was a boost to our egos that we were found attractive to other women, since we had met Rose, Alice, and Bella, we only had eyes for them. We never so much as looked at or even talked to another woman here at Trinity, no matter how attractive unless they were known friends. We knew our girls were of a different league, better than all the rest out there. Also, Rose, Alice, and Bella would effectively kick our asses, and while they probably wouldn't leave us, they'd probably torture us by withholding sex. We couldn't have that, our cocks would revolt. As it was now, they were protesting the absence of the girls already, and the separation wasn't even deliberate.

I searched for Bella, really needing some affection from her. Going a week without some loving from her was too long. I vowed not to let that happen again. My cock needed some serious TLC from Bella. Once her shift was over, I planned to have Bella writhing in pleasure underneath me, or over me, whatever she was in the mood for. I'll be damned if anyone, or anything, got in the way of that. I knew Jasper and Emmett had a similar plan. We worked out who would go where for privacy tonight, since we all shared a house together and had Jake visiting. Jake, we were absolutely certain, would be going home with a girl tonight. Emmett was going to go over to Rosalie's place, as was usually the case with him. Jasper would spend the night with Alice, at her and Bella's apartment. Bella and I would have the house to ourselves.

As our drinks arrived, Emmett immediately bailed, spotting Rose working over at the bar this evening. Jasper and I still hadn't seen Alice or Bella. They were probably really busy, considering the crowd, and obviously the gawking ladies were of no consequence to them for the time being.

I was hoping that Bella wasn't working in this area. Bella, like Alice, was a cocktail waitress here at Trinity and she was bounced around to the different rooms of the club depending on where she was most needed for the night. Each of the areas had its own uniform to wear, with this area's uniform being the scantiest and most provocative. Of course, Bella looked fucking fantastic in the little number, and if I were being honest, it was a look that was a favorite of mine to see on her-then tear off of her. However, I never enjoyed having her wearing it here, knowing that many men would definitely be ogling her, thinking obscene thoughts with her starring in their sick fantasies. I would know, because that was exactly my reaction when I first laid eyes on her. I wanted to find her and stake my claim on her before she got off shift. Like I said, I was a possessive fucker when it came to Bella, but she was the same with me as well. We were really a perfect match. I also just really needed her. Something...anything...even just a kiss.

We had already been here for a while, when a group of ladies courageously approached, toting beers for us, and started to chat. Emmett hadn't left Rose's side at the bar and was probably not going to until her shift was done. Jake was loving the attention, starting to feel more in his element. We indulged the women, for Jake's sake, but Jasper and I couldn't have cared less about them. We pretty much let Jake take the lead, but two of the ladies, who were apparently liking Jasper and I, were getting a bit forward. Jasper and I were visibly uncomfortable, and were both inwardly debating whether to just ditch Jake.

True to form, shortly after, I felt a set of arms snake around me from behind and a small hand dip to grab my crotch above the fabric of my jeans, making me instantly hard. It was Bella making it known I was hers. I glanced over to see that Alice had done the same with Jasper, but her approach was less subtle, instead choosing to stick her tongue down Jasper's throat.

Jake's and the ladies' eyes were wide with shock and they were all stunned into silence, before Jake became clued in that these must be our infamous girlfriends. He gave a knowing smirk, just as Alice stopped trying to devour Jasper's mouth. Bella and Alice glared at the other women and silently told them to leave their men alone. Huge smiles were plastered on mine and Jasper's faces. God, how we loved our girls! The ladies wisely backed away. Jake seemed to appreciate our girls' confident air and possessiveness.

Bella came around, her arms still wrapped around me, but her hand had relinquished my cock, and gave me a chaste kiss. Hmm...not fucking good enough. Ignoring Jake for a bit, I pulled in Bella in for a deeper kiss. Apparently, Jasper had the same idea with Alice, having not been satisfied by the earlier display. It was quite rude of us, I know, but the hold these girls had on us was just incredible. Yes, we were very whipped. It must have been awkward for Jake, but he didn't run away, instead he chose to animatedly clear his throat, to break up our ardor. It was a good thing, too, since Bella was already driving me wild with want and need, and a bit more and I might have just thrown her up against the nearest surface and ravaged her. The public and consequences be damned.

"Alright guys, it would be cheesy for me to say get a room. So, what I'm gonna say is that I'm not really in the mood to get my own personal, private, porn show." Jake had lopsided grin on his face.

Bella and Alice started laughing. "Sorry Jake, we get carried away sometimes. We missed our guys." Alice replied to Jake with Bella nodding agreement. They introduced themselves and got to know Jake a little. I had my arms wrapped around my Bella, while Jasper placed a possessive arm around Alice's waist. In the meantime, Jasper and I shifted uncomfortably, trying to adjust our pants.

The girls were only on a short break, but let us know that they would be free for good in a little over an hour. They had to return to work all too soon, but not before they dragged Jake off to introduce him to a girl that they thought he'd like to meet. Jasper and I gave our approval as Jake followed the girls into the fray. Once they disappeared, Jasper and I commiserated over a few more drinks, and relayed our wonderful plans for tonight. Emmett finally joined us again after one of the managers scolded him for being a distraction to Rose while she was working. It was standard mundane conversation.

We had caught a glimpse of Jake, seemingly having a great time, already the center of attention of quite a few ladies. Maybe Alice and Bella introduced him to more than one available gal. We took bets as to which one of the ladies Jake would be taking home.

Once in a while, I'd spot Bella moving amongst the crowd. I'd zero in on her, and she'd graciously blow me some butterfly kisses and mouth words, probably promises for later. I nearly lost it on a few occasions as I watched men, in various stages of drunkenness, eyeing her excessively and trying to touch her. However, Bella was one feisty woman, and could be a hellcat when she needed to be, so she held her own against them. No interference from me warranted.

Jasper and Emmett had taken off, but I hadn't even noticed or knew where about they went. I was having one of those moments where I was entranced with watching Bella when I heard Jake's voice.

"Hey, Edward," Jake called out as he neared, a new bottle of Heineken in his hand, and I noticed he was somewhat disheveled.

I gave a knowing smile. "Yeah. What's up? You getting ready to bolt? I saw you've already gained a fan club."

"Natch, not yet. All the girls are very nice. But, I really like Leah, the one that Alice and Bella introduced me to earlier. She went to the ladies room. I, um, needed a little breather."

"Got it. So, Leah's the lucky girl that gets to take you home. I can see she really likes you. You did good, man. She's a hottie." Inwardly, I was rejoicing since Emmett and Jasper now owed me 100 bucks each. "You think you'll be alright getting home tomorrow? A cab should have no trouble finding the house, or I'm sure you can give one of us a call, and we can come get you from Leah's place," I offered.

"Sure, sure. Don't worry. I've got things. Actually, Leah told me she doesn't live too far from here. Pretty lucky, huh," he asked as he gave me his trademark smirk.

"Uh, yeah, that's convenient. But, hey, if you guys can't wait, um, it's not like this club discourages amorous connections y'know. They've got unisex restrooms for Christ sakes, and they help you out in the being prepared department," I helpfully informed him.

"Yeah, no problems at all. I've got this. Listen, I actually wanted to tell you something." My ears perked up. "Okay, this is gonna sound weird, and really I may just be seeing things because of my buzz, but I could've sworn I just saw your Grandma Masen over by the bar just now."

I gave Jake a look thinking I hadn't heard him right. "Come again?"

"Your Grandma Masen, she's here."

I let out a huge belly laugh at Jake's words "Jake, my grandmother. Grandma Masen, seriously? Damn, how many drinks have you had? Maybe we should cut you off now. You're already very drunk if you think you saw my grandma in this place. Have you told Emmett?"

Jake gave me a petulant look, still not believing he had seen things correctly. "Emmett had the same reaction as you, then blew me off. This is just my 3rd beer." He held up the bottle in his hand. "I've been occupied with, um, other things rather than drinking. I'm definitely not drunk, yet. But, really, I'd think I'd know your mom's mother anywhere. Y'know looks just like her, just an older version. I imagine she still looks very good for what her age must be." Jacob began to scour the bar area to see if he could spot my supposed grandmother again to point her out. But, the look-a-like was no longer there, and he couldn't find her in the crowd.

"Ok, Gran does look good for her age. Good genes. I mean, my mom still gets inquisitive looks when she tells people that she's got two grown sons. But, seriously, do you really think mine and Emmett's grandma would be here, at Trinity, of all places? You've seen how this place is. If someone like Gran wanted to go out, don't you think there would be better places for her to be at?"

He thought about my words for a second before he frowned at his mistake. "Alright, you're probably right. Not her. Couldn't be her." Then he let out a laugh of his own. "I mean, what was I thinking, right? What would your Gran be doing here? Ahhh, I must be drunker than I thought." With that he put his beer down. "I mean how could I even think it would be possible that a little old lady, let alone your grandmother, can be in here. You said that there's some sort of entrance code here, right?"

"Um, yeah, somewhat. Don't worry about it, Jake. Your eyes are just playing tricks on you. It can happen in this place. Look around you, does this look like a place where little old ladies go? Not that Gran's a little old lady, far from it, but you get it. Um, yeah, I'd cool it on the alcohol. Leah's not going to want to go home with you if you're too shitfaced, and, uh, you need to be able to perform, y'know."

"I got you." That effectively ended our conversation about my Gran. We gave each other sly smirks before he spotted Leah and took off after her.

I was a little upset that I couldn't do more than drink and ogle Bella this night. She was so busy, we couldn't even sneak in a dance or two, like on some other nights when I was here and she was on shift. However, there were plenty of other times to do things like that on our own time. I glanced at my watch. Soon, Bella would be off, and we can follow through with my depraved plans for the rest of the night. Thinking about her like that only served to give me another hard-on. I caught sight of her again heading towards the bar, no doubt to put in more orders, wiggling her butt a little to the music playing, as she strolled along. I groaned at the sight of her and time seemed to move way too slowly. I was aching for Bella, and the drinks I'd had didn't help any. Damn, she looked so hot, and I was beyond needy. I didn't know if I'd be able to wait.

~*~*~*~

"What? Now? Here?" Bella whispered.

With her back pressed up against the door, I had Bella trapped in one of the tiny storage closets of the club. Her shift was over, but I couldn't bear the long cab ride home. My cock felt like it was about to explode any second, so I needed a quickie before we left.

It wasn't as if Trinity discouraged this kind of thing. In fact, you could say that the club rather encouraged it, what with providing condoms in all its restrooms. Having come here long enough, I've witnessed more than my fair share of public displays of affection. I'd made it a point to start staying away from dark corners of the club and not to enter further into the restroom if I heard strange sounds coming from inside or saw at least two pairs of feet in one stall. Plus, Bella, Alice, and Rose would share stories.

I had plans to continue our tryst once I got her back to my place, to make up for the whole week we spent apart. She was gonna be made love to and fucked thoroughly until she was spent. I definitely wanted her to be sore come morning. I looked forward to it myself.

Bella was like my personal addiction. Like a heroin addict needing a hit, I always wanted and needed Bella. I couldn't believe I actually lasted a whole week without us being together. That was unheard of-since we had gotten together, we were practically inseparable and kept each other well sated.

I pulled her into another deep kiss before I answered. "Why not, baby? No one will bother us in here. At least, I'm not openly going to hump you somewhere outside. Believe me, the thought has entered my mind more than once tonight."

She cocked her eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah, love, this is so much classier." Her tone was sarcastic. "I thought you had plans for us back at your place. Let's just leave, now."

I pressed my body closer to hers and began to grind on her so that she could feel exactly the effect she had on me. My erection was straining against the confines of my jeans. My cock wanted nothing more than to be set free and bury itself inside Bella's soft center, and I couldn't agree more.

"Aww, baby." I groaned. "My eyes haven't left you all evening. It's been torture. All damn week with nothing, baby. I can't stand it anymore. I gotta have you now. I can't wait. This is not exactly an ideal locale, but it'll do. Then we can leave and do it again in a more comfortable setting." I waggled my eyebrows at her and gave her my best Edward Cullen, lustful, panty-dropping smile. The one that always made her melt.

I began to hungrily kiss her jawline, neck, and around her exposed collarbone. My hand roamed underneath her uniform, a half-shirt, palming her breasts, while the other was squeezing her butt from inside the hotpants she was also wearing. She wrapped her arms around me and I elicited a groan from her.

"Hmm...okay. It's not like we haven't had sex in stranger places. I guess this is better than being attacked on the cab ride home. I really did miss you, too." She moaned at my sensual attack. "Alice and Jasper took off like bats out of hell. I think Rose is still here somewhere probably getting it on with Emmett."

Her hands roamed all over me. She pushed off the blazer I was wearing, untucked my shirt, and began to unbutton it. Our mouths melded with hungry kisses. We continued to make out. Bella liked having a bit more foreplay before getting down to business.

In between the breathless kisses and panting, I answered. "I saw Emmett and Rose slip out the back door to the alley. They're probably there right now, y'know, doing what we're doing. I doubt they even made it to her car. They're just as insatiable as us, if not more."

Bella laughed at my words. "Please, you guys are a bunch of horndogs. How Rose, Alice, and I all managed to find three boyfriends who are borderline sex addicts with big cocks is beyond me? Not that we are complaining."

I halted, "Wait, you girls talk about things like that?"

"Of course, don't you guys? You can't tell me that you three, along with Jake, didn't talk about having some indecent plans for us girls this evening. Something, probably along the lines of getting Jake laid to free you guys up, and you three molesting us in some manner." She shot me an accusing glare.

I let her talk, not bothering to respond. I continued where I left off, proceeding to raise her top and free her breasts from her bra, and beginning to reverently nip, suckle, and taste her peaks and hardened nipples. Her divulging this information was quite interesting. Bella could be quite a chatterbox even in the heat of passion. It didn't stop me, however, from continuing my tasks of revering her beautiful breasts. Bella was tiny, but she had nice sized, natural, breasts. They fit perfectly in my hands. Perfect.

"We're all surprised you guys lasted a week without us. We half expected you three to be begging, sneaking into our rooms in the middle of the night, and shit like that." Her hands roamed around in my open shirt, nails scraping on my back. She kissed my chest, neck, shoulder, any part she could reach. I moved my hands from her breast to trace down her body. I went back to ravaging her neck with open mouth kisses. I was so tempted to give her a hickey. I wondered what her reaction would be. It wasn't the first time she wore a mark from me. I'd probably end up with one as well, though.

She suddenly paused, and pushed me away a little. "Edward. Jake. We forgot about Jake."

I reassured her that Jake was fine, and that he and Leah had hit it off really well. The guys and I had lost track of them, but we figured that Jake had indeed gone home with Leah. Bella felt satisfied with my explanation, and we carried on.

She prattled off one more thing after another bout of our tongues mating. "Y'know, Jake had mentioned that he thought he saw your grandmother here."

"Yeah, he told me about that. It was silly." I worked on trying to stick my whole hand down her hotpants, but it was tight against her body, making it a bit difficult.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't told you this, but it might be possible." I was halted again. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I don't really know if it's your Gran. I only met her once, briefly, and that was a while ago, right when we first started dating. But I've seen a lady that kinda bears a close resemblance who has been coming here lately. I've never had the chance to get real close, and she's never talked to me. I asked Rose about it, but she's in the same boat as me. At least, we don't think it could be your Gran. That's why we never said anything."

"Alright, I'm pretty sure it's not her. I wanna drop it and get back to what we were doing. At this rate, I might as well have taken you home. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're stalling, baby."

She had a sly smile playing on her lips before she unleashed her chocolate eyes on me, all hooded lids and lust-filled gaze. Again, I started to get lost in her, shaking all thoughts of the Gran look-a-like away. My mind wouldn't even consider it.

We were grinding, panting, and ravaging each other. I had finally gotten her partly undressed, enough for me to have access. My body was ecstatic, celebrating that we were finally going to slide into home. It really had been such a long week. She had just unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped my fly, about to release my cock from my boxer briefs, when I heard rumblings coming from the other side of the door. I couldn't make out exactly what was being said, muffled by the barrier in between. I could tell it was a group of women, obviously quite intoxicated, judging from the volume of their voices. What did clearly register was a familiar name, Elma, followed after by a few more words, then a familiar last name Masen.

Elma, a very unusual name indeed, but what piqued my interest was that it was exactly my Gran's nickname. It was a shortened version of her full name which was Elizabeth Mallory. She had insisted that everyone just call her Elma. She hated her long name, and that's why she had named my mother Esme, short and sweet.

No, no. It couldn't be. I was hearing things. It was my imagination. It had to be. No way. My Gran? I laughed to myself. It was silly of me to think that she could ever be a regular here at Trinity. Surely, we would have seen her before now. I shook errant thoughts out of my head and tried to refocus on Bella. She looked on at me quizzically. I assured her that everything was fine. We had stopped again, and had to restart getting both of us back in the mood. Damn, I should've just rushed her right home. This quickie was turning into anything but.

My hands caressed, petted, squeezed, and groped her soft flesh. Her hands traced my muscles and then entangled in my hair, mussing it even more than it usually was. I peppered her exposed skin around her chest, neck, and shoulders with kisses, before once again devouring her mouth. She finally took hold of my cock and began to lovingly massage it. We were building up to me finally getting inside of her, when I paused again as I heard a very familiar squeal of laughter through the door once more. No doubt it was still the same group of women.

That was it. I had to know for sure. I quickly tucked myself in, and zipped up, not bothering to straighten out anything else of my surely disheveled state. I pushed a very puzzled and frustrated Bella aside and opened the door, hoping to catch whoever it was on the other side. All I saw was the retreating forms of three women, quite far ahead already. One closely matched my Gran's physical characteristics, but having only seen their backs, I couldn't be sure. The outfit the look-a-like woman wore was certainly not one I had ever seen my Gran wear, or could even think that a woman such as herself would ever wear.

Bella, having collected herself, ran out of the closet after me and handed me my discarded blazer. "Love, what the fuck?"

I couldn't really explain it to her. I just had this dreadful feeling. I began to straighten myself as best as I could, determined to head back out to the main club area to find this woman who resembled my Gran. I was still sporting a monster erection, so I left my shirt untucked to somewhat cover it. Bella rightfully looked upset.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her along down the hall, and simply said, "Baby. I'm sorry. Just follow me, okay. I just gotta know for sure. We'll head home after." She was confused, but compliant.

Beyonce's, Single Ladies, song was blaring throughout the club, while the music video was up on all the jumbo screens. With Bella in hand, I waded through the sea of people, hoping to spot the group of women, or even just get a good glimpse of my Gran look-a-like, so I could be certain it was definitely not my Gran, effectively ending that debate in my head. Then I could take Bella home, and we could get on with our evening.

I wasn't having any luck and was about to give up and leave with Bella, when she started laughing uncontrollably. She tapped my shoulder, and turned me to the direction of the source of her laughter. Up on the club's stage were a line of women attempting to imitate the Single Ladies dance just like it was on the video, and I began to laugh too. It was kind of a hilarious sight, until my eyes zeroed in on the group of women I had been in search for, and to one lady in particular.

"Shit! No way! You gotta be kidding me!" I grabbed Bella and pushed through the crowd again towards the front of the stage. I needed to get a closer look.

My eyes bulged out at the sight. Yup, sure enough, my eyes weren't fooling me. It was my Gran, up on the stage, dancing the Single Ladies dance complete with all the freaking hip gyrations, and...what the hell...she was slapping her ass too. She was more dolled up than I was used to, a little too much makeup, and I don't know what the hell she was wearing, but it was definitely my grandmother. My fucking 65 year-old Gran, who looked exactly like an older version of my own mom, on stage making a fool of herself. My cock instantly wilted at the realization.

I glanced around to see the people laughing at her, and men my age and even old enough to be her son, ogling her a bit too intensely. It was too much. In turn, Gran was having a good old time, seemingly in her own little world. She was oblivious to all the attention. She just continued dancing. She hadn't noticed me as being part of the audience at all.

Watching my Gran making a spectacle of herself was making me nauseous. I felt like I wanted to vomit, really starting to feel physically ill as I continued to look around at the audience. I swallowed back the bile that was steadily rising up inside of me, not wanting to hurl right then and there. I struggled to regain my composure. I stole a drink from a passing waitress, chugging it back quickly, letting the burn soothe my throat. My urge to throw up subsided.

"Edward. What is it?" Bella had been quietly observing. She glanced back on the stage at the focus of my intense gaze, then realization dawned on her. "Is that really your grandma?"

"Yeah, baby it is. You guys were right. You and Jake weren't seeing things. I can't believe she's been coming here. I don't believe what I'm seeing."

"Wow! Well, then, you've got one hot grandma. That's pretty funny, baby." Bella started to laugh until she saw the expression on my face. I wasn't at all enjoying the performance before me.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I've got to do something. I don't think my parents would ever forgive me if they found out I'd let my Gran carry on like this."

With that I grabbed my Gran and yanked her down off the stage. She wreaked of alcohol. Gran was definitely drunk.

Gran was a bit disoriented. "Edward?" She looked at me, quite puzzled, and then back at her friends, trying to understand what was going on.

I didn't offer her any explanation, just began dragging her with me towards Bella and the club exit. I took hold of a very dejected Bella by the other hand, quickly making introductions.

"Bella. My Gran, Elma Masen. Gran. My girlfriend, Bella." Gran was still to out of it to fully understand what was going on.

I held fast to Gran, dragging her out of the club with Bella and I. I could hear catcalls and sordid remarks coming from people, but I didn't care to acknowledge it. I didn't need to say anything more to Bella for her to understand. She just walked with me in silence. I knew she was more than a little disappointed in how our evening turned out. I mouthed words of "I'm sorry" and "We'll talk later" to Bella hoping that she'd still want to talk to me after this. I probably would have to do some major groveling before we went to bed tonight. I'm sure that she'd want nothing more now then to get some sleep. She'd had a long day and looked exhausted.

The night had held such promise for the two of us being together, but the sight of my Gran, out-of-control, drunk, and dancing to Beyonce's Single Ladies was an effective cockblock. Ewww, I'll never be able to hear that song again. I may never be able to show my face at Trinity ever again, after tonight's scene. I think I've been permanently scarred by the whole experience. Damnit, why couldn't it have been Emmett to have seen Gran? Fuck my life!


End file.
